


Beep Beep

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet little fluff fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep Beep

**Beep**... **Beep.**

Katie half-sighs as she reaches for the phone, turning off the alarm and getting up. It's the last day she has to do this alone. Tonight she gets home. All the same she is tired. Sleep has not come easy and she is slightly grumpy. She forces herself to rise, do what she has to do to get ready, then go and eat. Packing doesn't take too long and she moves to settle on the end of the bed, checking the time. She has hours to waste now, although she'd rather waste them wandering around or doing things. Then her phone beeps, loudly, obnoxiously. 

'Message from John' 

She opens it, then smiles. It is a simple message. 

'I love you' 

She knows, of course she does, but she loves that he's taken the time to send this. She replies instantly. 

'I love you too.'

Then, almost on impulse, she starts to type again. 

'I get butterflies just thinking about the next time I'll see you.' 

It's honest, but she's nervous that he'll think it funny. 

**Beep**.... **Beep.**

Another alarm, she checks what it was for, then laughs at the message she's set for herself. 

'Get up already, time to go.' 

She can't resist taking a look out the window, taking several photos. She'll probably put them onto Instagram later.


End file.
